


Stranger in Town

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Who's this man who fell out of the sky?What's he done and where's he live?





	Stranger in Town

_Oh, for Coke’s sake_ , he groaned inwardly, as Dave emerged from his room with a stupid grin on his face. _Couldn’t they try and be at least a little less – obvious?_

Even Tom appeared to find the sight somewhat unsettling, no matter how much effort he was putting into concealing his own reaction. Dave didn’t seem to notice at all, merely set out to fix two cups of coffee, all the while humming a cheerful tune to himself.

It was revolting, really; even more so when the stranger eventually decided to grace them with his presence – perfect hair and charming grin and everything – and was rewarded with a sickeningly love-struck smile from Dave, and the perfect cup of coffee. David caught the exact moment when Tom shot him a pleading glance, and he honestly couldn’t say he blamed him in the slightest. Under any other circumstance he wouldn’t hesitate to make sure the pretentious bastard ended up exactly where he belonged, six feet under the black radioactive dust that permeated the Wasteland; only, the man had promised them a safe passage out of that hellish landscape and into a brand new world where civilisation still stood, and he for one was most definitely not going to pass on his one chance at a life that even remotely resembled his old one.

If the price he had to pay was to let their interdimensional visitor fuck Dave silly, then so be it; after all, it wasn’t as if their sporadic, perfunctory fumbling had ever meant anything to either of them. Still, he wished he didn’t have to witness the nauseating outcome of Dave finally getting his leg over, let alone having a frankly disturbingly handsome bloke from a different dimension hanging around their kitchen with his shirt half unbuttoned.

 _Two days left_ , he reminded himself, and decided he might as well hide away in his own room for the time being.


End file.
